live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash (2014)
The Flash is an American television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character Flash/Barry Allen. It is a spin-off from Arrow, existing in the same fictional universe. The series premiered in North America on October 7, 2014. Starring *Grant Gustin - Bartholomew Allen (Earth Two), Flash/Barry Allen, Savitar/Barry Allen *Candice Patton - Iris West, Iris West-Allen (Earth Two) *Danielle Panabaker - Killer Frost/Dr. Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Dr. Caitlin Snow (Earth Two) *Rick Cosnett - Eddie Thawne *Carlos Valdes - Reverb/Cisco Ramon (Earth Two; ep36), Vibe/Cisco Ramon *Keiynan Lonsdale - Kid Flash/Wally West *Neil Sandilands - The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe *with Tom Cavanagh - Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (Earth Two), Dr. Harrison Wells (Earth One), H. Lothario Wells (Earth Forty-Seven: ep75), Harrison "H.R." Wells (Earth Nineteen), Harrison "Hells" Wells (ep50), Harrison Wells (Earth Seventeen; ep50), Harrison Wells (Francophone; ep50), Harrison Wolfgang Wells (Earth Twelve; ep75), Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells, Wells 2.0 (Earth Twenty-Two; ep75), Wells the Grey (ep75) *and Jesse L. Martin - Joe West, Joseph West (Earth Two; ep36) 'Special Appearance By' *Jessica Parker Kennedy - Pay It Forward Woman *Kevin Smith - Bob the Security Guard (ep86) *Neal McDonough - Damien Darhk (ep31) *Tom Felton - Julian Albert *Wentworth Miller - Citizen Cold/Leo Snart (Earth X) 'Special Guest Stars' *Brandon Routh - The Atom/Ray Palmer *Caity Lotz - White Canary/Sara Lance *Chris Wood - Mon-El (ep63) *Chyler Leigh - Alex Danvers (ep77) *Ciara Renée - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Clancy Brown - General Wade Eiling *David Harewood - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (ep63) *David Ramsey - John Diggle *Dominic Purcell - Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Emily Bett Rickards - Felicity's Doppelganger (Earth X: ep77), Overwatch/Felicity Smoak *Franz Drameh - Firestorm/Jefferson Jackson *Jeremy Jordan - General Winn Schott (Earth X; ep77), Winn Schott (ep63) *John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn *Juliana Harkavy - Black Canary/Dinah Drake (ep77) *Katee Sackhoff - Blacksmith/Amunet Black *Katie Cassidy - Black Canary/Dinah Lauren Lance (ep19), Black Siren/Dinah Laurel Lance (Earth Two; ep45), Siren-X/Dinah Laurel Lance (Earth X; ep88) *Mark Hamill - The Trickster/James Jesse, The Trickster/James Jesse (Earth Three; ep55) *Matt Letscher - Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *Paul Blackthorne - Quentin Lance (ep19), Sturmbannführer (Earth X; ep77) *Robbie Amell - Deathstorm/Ronnie Raymond (Earth Two; ep36), Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Stephen Amell - Dark Arrow/Oliver Queen (Earth X; ep77), Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Victor Garber - Firestorm/Dr. Martin Stein *Wentworth Miller - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Willa Holland - Speedy/Thea Queen *and Melissa Benoist - Overgirl/Kara Zor-El (Earth X; ep77), Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Douglas - Turtle/Russell Glosson *Adam Stafford - Geomancer/Adam Fells *Al Sapienza - Detective Fred Chyre (ep1) *Alex Désert - Captain Julio Mendez (ep47), Julio Mendez (ep58) *Allison Paige - Trajectory/Eliza Harmon (ep39) *Amanda Pays - Christina McGee *Andrea Brooks - Eve Teschmacher (ep57) *Andy Mientus - Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway *Anna Hopkins - Samantha Clayton *Anne Dudek - Tracy Brand *Anthony Carrigan - The Mist/Kyle Nimbus *Arturo Del Puerto - Folded Man/Edwin Gauss (ep87), The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe (ep87) *Ashley Rickards - Top/Rosalind Dillon *Audrey Marie Anderson - Lyla Michaels *Bethany Brown - Null/Janet Petty *Bill Dow - Quentin Quale (ep13) *Bill Goldberg - Big Sir *Bre Blair - Tess Morgan (ep17) *Britne Oldford - Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez *Caitlin Stryker - Laura Stone (ep58) *Casper Crump - Vandal Savage (ep31) *Chad Rook - Clyde Mardon *Chase Masterson - Sherry (ep13) *Chelsea Kurtz - Mina Chayton *Christina Brucato - Lily Stein (ep54) *Corinne Bohrer - Prank/Zoey Clark (ep80) *Danielle Nicolet - Cecile Horton *Darren Criss - The Music Meister (ep63) *David Dastmalchian - Abra Kadabra (ep64) *Demore Barnes - Henry Hewitt (ep27), Henry Hewitt (Earth Two) *Derek Mears - Dwarfstar/Sylbert Rundine *Devon Graye - The Trickster/Axel Walker *Dominic Burgess - Kilgore/Ramsey Deacon *Donald Heng - Tim Kwon (ep71) *Donna Pescow - Dr. Sharon Finkel *Donnelly Rhodes - Agent Smith (ep54) *Doug Jones - Deathbolt/Jake Simmons (ep22) *Falk Hentschel - Hawkman/Carter Hall (ep31) *Greg Finley - Girder/Tony Woodward *Grey Damon - Mirror Master/Sam Scudder *Haig Sutherland - Griffin Grey (ep42) *Hartley Sawyer - Elognated Man/Ralph Dibny, The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe (ep87) *Isabella Hofmann - Clarissa Stein *Jason Mewes - Humvee Guy (ep44) *Jerry Wasserman - President (ep54) *Jessica Camacho - Gypsy (Earth Nineteen) *Joey King - Magenta/Frankie Kane (ep49) *Keith David - Solovar *Kelly Frye - Plastique/Bette Sans Souci (ep5) *Kendrick Sampson - Dominic Lanse (ep78), The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe (eps78-82) *Kett Turton - Sand Demon/Eddie Slick (ep25) *Kim Engelbrecht - The Mechanic *Leonardo Nam - Melting Point/Matthew Kim *Luc Roderique - Jason Rusch (ep10) *Malese Jow - Dr. Light/Linda Park (Earth Two), Linda Park *Marco Grazzini - Tar Pit/Joey Monteleone (ep35) *Mark Valley - Anton Slater (ep79) *Matthew Kevin Anderson - Clive Yorkin (ep58) *Max Adler - Jaco Birch (ep85) *Micah Parker - Clay Parker (ep12) *Michael Christopher Smith - Multiplex/Danton Black (ep2) *Michael Ironside - Lewis Snart (ep26) *Michael Reventar - Blackout/Farooq Gibran (ep7) *Michael Rowe - Floyd Lawton (Earth Two; ep36) *Michelle Harrison - Nora Allen *Miranda MacDougall - The Fiddler/Izzy Bowin (ep83), The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe (eps83-87) *Nicholas Gonzalez - Dante Ramon, Rupture/Dante Ramon (Earth Two; ep43) *Patrick Sabongui - Captain David Singh, David Singh (Earth Two; ep36) *Paul Anthony - Rainbow Raider/Roy G. Bivolo *Paul McGillion - Earl Cox *Peter Flemming - John Kane (ep49) *Peyton List - Golden Glider/Lisa Snart *Richard Brooks - Warden Wolfe *Richard Zeman - Heat Monger/Lucius Coolidge (ep67) *Riley Jade - Joanie Horton *Robert Knepper - Clock King/William Tockman (ep7) *Roger Howarth - Mason Bridge *Russell Tovey - The Ray/Ray Terrill (ep77) *Ryan Alexander McDonald - Fallout/Neil Borman *Shantel Vansanten - Patty Spivot *Stephen Huszar - Plunder/Jared Morillo (ep56) *Sugar Lyn Beard - Hazard/Becky Sharpe, The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe (eps82-83) *Susan Walters - Dr. Carla Tannhauser (ep51) *Teddy Sears - Hunter Zolomon (Earth One; ep34), Zoom/Hunter Zolomon *Thomas Cadrot - Nigel (ep51) *Todd Lasance - The Rival/Edward Clariss *Tom Butler - Eric Larkin *Tone Bell - Scott Evans *Vanessa Williams - Francine West *Violett Beane - Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells *Vito D'Ambrosio - Mayor Anthony Bellows *Andre Tricoteux - Savitar *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Jason Mewes - Jay the Security Guard (ep86) *with Adam Copeland - Atom-Smasher/Al Rothstein (ep24) *with Liam McIntyre - Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *with William Sadler - Simon Stagg (ep2) *and Danny Trejo - Breacher *and Emily Kinney - Bug-Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan (ep18) *and Greg Grunberg - Tom Patterson *and John Wesley Shipp - Henry Allen, The Flash/Jay Garrick (Earth Three) 'Featuring' *Tobin Bell as the Voice of Savitar 'Co-Starring' *Warren Abbott - Desk Guard #2 (ep26) *Alistair Abell - ER Doctor (ep1) *Keri Adams - Bethany Snow *Makara Adkins - Another Woman (ep65) *Matt Afonso - Weeper *Fraser Aitcheson - City Worker #2 (ep12), Crminal Passenger (ep43), Prison Gang-Goon #1 (ep80) *Reese Alexander - Museum Guard (ep4), Prison Guard #2 (ep80) *Paul Almeida - Uniform Cop #1 (ep19) *Benjamin Arce - Guard #1 (ep38) *Joey Aresco - Frank Santini (ep16) *Michasha Armstrong - Java (ep2) *Emmanuel Badal - Guard #1 (ep75) *Sarwan Badesha - Cop #1 (ep11) *Anesha Bailey - Cop #1 (ep42) *Arpad Balogh - Robber #1 (ep59) *Yoshie Bancroft - Nurse #2 (ep1) *Steve Baran - SWAT Commander (ep7), Task Force #1 (ep9) *Andrew Barber - Hippie Guy (ep87) *Nickolas Baric - Security Guard #1 (ep64), Thug #2 (ep36) *Alex Barima - College Boy (ep7) *Paul Batten - Dr. Ortiz (ep76) *Haley Beauchamp - Dr. Tanya Lamden (ep38) *Sonia Beeksma - News Reporter *Jason Bell - Cop #2 (ep10), Goon #1 (ep73), Uniformed Cop #1 (ep57) *Sharon Bell - Female Restaurant Patron (ep8) *Chad Bellamy - Prison Gang-Goon #2 (ep80) *Paul Belsito - Thug #2 (ep4) *Michael Benyaer - Araz (ep3) *Adam Bergquist - Randolf Morgan (ep52) *Jenna Berman - McGee's Assistant (ep27) *Corina Bizim - Pizza Delivery Woman (ep80) *Dalias Blake - Tough #2 (ep50) *Roman Blomme - Street Punk #1 (ep8) *Jan Bos - Dr. Hadley (ep5) *Ray Boulay - Construction Worker (ep19) *Nicholas Bradbury - Dude (ep74) *Osmond Bramble - Bouncer (ep74), Uniform with Junkie (ep1) *Michael Brian - Suit #1 (ep26) *Devina Briggs - Child (ep52) *Michele De Broel - Barricade Cop (ep47) *Peter Brown - McKay (ep39) *Peter Bryant - Fire Chief (ep20) *Quyen Bui - Soldier (ep60) *Jovanna Burke - Female Realtor (ep71) *Nevin Burkholder - Barfly (ep70) *Scott Button - Barista (ep14) *Philip Cabrita - Man #1 (ep3) *Ken Camroux-Taylor - Judge Hankerson *Lauren Carnovale - Barista (ep1) *Mike Carpenter - Thug #1 (ep36) *Trevor Carroll - Street Punk #2 (ep8) *Fulvio Cecere - Officer Vukuvich *Michela Chalmers - Daughter (ep70) *Peter Chao - Millennial (ep73) *Doug Chapman - City Worker #1 (ep12) *Braden Chase - Goon #1 (ep63) *Olivia Cheng - Linda Park (ep1; Footage) *Jennifer Cheon - Paramedic #1 (ep1) *Evelyn Chew - Woman (ep2) *Leo Chiang - Yakuza Baddie (ep74) *Michelle Choi-Lee - Teller (ep8) *Alicia Chowen - Student #1 (ep18) *Guy Christie - Cop (ep40) *Rob Compton - Police Officer #1 (ep76) *Brian Cook - Nazi (ep77) *Bailey Corneal - Detective Addie (ep83) *Chris Cound - Father (ep17) *Kathryn Coutu - Woman (ep65) *Aaron Craven - Attorney (ep24) *Jane Craven - Rachel Rathaway (ep10) *Bruce Crawford - Security Guard #2 (ep64) *Kendall Cross - Mayor Van Buren *Bernard Cuffling - Priest #2 (ep72) *Naiah Cummins - Teller (ep19) *Beau Daniels - Priest (ep72) *Demord Dann - Security Guard (ep8) *Marco Darvasi - Uniformed Cop (ep71) *Brett Davidson - Nazi Facility Guard (ep77) *Cody Davis - Brat (ep32) *Jason Day - SWAT #2 (ep8) *Emily Delahunty - Paige (ep2) *Lauren Lee Denham - Stacy Conwell (ep6) *Lisa Marie Digiacinto - News Anchor (ep27) *Ben Diskin - Beebo (ep80) *Kathryn Dobbs - Karen Kane (ep49) *Lillian Doucet-Roche - Attractive Woman (ep47) *Matthew Dowden - Christoph Banks (ep75) *Graeme Doyle - Officer Gibbons (ep10) *Hannah Drew - Bank Teller (ep72) *Brad Dryborough - David Rutenberg (ep26) *Casey Dubois - Barista (ep7) *Herbert Duncanson - Sergeant Bates *Austin Dunn - Young Tony (ep6) *Julien Durant - Guard #2 (ep32) *Chris Eastman - Mall Cop (ep3) *Austin Eckert - Argus Agent #1 (ep68) *Amina Elkatib - Young Iris *Barbara Ellison - Wealthy Elderly Woman (ep71) *Ryan Elm - Plumber (ep72) *Tommy Europe - Security Guard (ep85) *Emanuel Fappas - Desk Guard #1 (ep26) *Ian Farthing - CFO (ep47) *Andre Fex - Night Guard (ep75) *Kegan Firth - Cute Kid (ep32) *Gui Fontanezzi - Arms Dealer (ep57) *Tatyana Forrest - Ashley Zolomon (ep41) *David Lee Forts - Patron (ep48) *Chris Foxon - Pilot (ep72) *Chantele Francis - Annoyed Customer (ep7) *Marlo Franson - Bill Carlisle (ep18) *Jessie Fraser - Nurse (ep20) *Eli Gabay - Fire Chief (ep2) *Mercedes Gendron - Upper Class Woman (ep79) *Arash Ghorbani - Raffi (ep3) *Andrew Gillingham - Crook #2 (ep18) *Michael Girardin - Sweaty Gambler (ep72) *Jonathan Glasgow - Newscaster Kline (ep65) *Everick Golding - Corrections Officer (ep3) *Amy Goodmurphy - Tara (ep44) *Natalie Goyarzu - Terrified Woman (ep3) *Spencer Graham - A.R.G.U.S. Agent #2 (ep38) *Teach Grant - Clark Bronwen (ep35) *Paul Griggs - Jumper (ep13) *Arlo Hajdu - Henry (ep17) *Peter Hall - Vincent Santini (ep16) *Harry Han - Tech #2 (ep30) *Jane Hancock - Mother (ep21) *Anthony Harrison - Warden Wolfe (ep17) *Bruce Harwood - Dexter Myles (ep4) *Roger Haskett - Doctor (ep20) *Katie Hayashida - Cell Phone Girl (ep36) *David Hayter - King Shark *Sarah Hayward - Tour Guide (ep4) *Ricky He - Patron #1 (ep39) *Fred Henderson - Coroner *Gary Hetherington - Pastor (ep46) *Dean Hinchey - Decorator (ep9) *Romuald Hivert - Cop (ep37) *Larry Hoe - Government Official (ep68) *Kallie Hu - Tour Guide (ep81) *Liam Hughes - Young Barry Allen (eps63-74) *Jason Hunt - Father (ep56) *Simon C. Hussey - Security Guard #1 (ep27) *Gigi Jackman - Bank Teller (ep1) *Rhianna Jagpal - 2nd Cheerleader (ep57) *Paul Jarrett - General McNally (ep60) *Serge Jaswal - Suit #2 (ep26) *Dee Jay Jackson - Laundry Guy (ep1) *Devielle Johnson - Task Force #1 (ep52) *Shaine Jones - James Zolomon (ep41) *Andres Joseph - Turbo (ep33) *Ava Julien - Officer Kim (ep56) *Octavian Kaul - Young Hunter Zolomon (ep41) *Greg Kean - Supervisor (ep27) *Matt Kelly - Coroner (ep1) *Thabo Ketshabetswe - Painter #1 (ep8) *Michael Kiapway - Prison Guard #1 (ep80) *Kasey Kieler - Thief #1 (ep18) *Naomi King - Woman *Jennifer Kitchen - Female Dispatcher (ep1) *Zac Klassen - Muscular Gambler (ep72) *Linda Ko - NSA Official (ep54) *Sean Kohnke - Police Officer #1 (ep74) *Lori Koko - Mother (ep75) *Adam Kozlick - Gang Member #1 (ep57) *Joe Kuma - Officer #1 (ep75) *Jacky Lai - College Girl (ep7) *Raj Lal - Driver (ep86) *Mathieu Lardier - Maitre D' (ep18) *King Lau - Hulking Man (ep19) *Andrew Laurenson - Flasher (ep18) *Laiken Laverock - Little Girl (ep19) *Brandy Le - Aircraft Marshaler (ep56) *Phoebe Lecky - Laura (ep75) *Ash Lee - Stock Broker (ep52) *Isaiah Lehtinen - Kid (ep51) *Nelson Leis - Scraggly Witness (ep1) *Nadeen Lightbody - Reporter (ep33) *Charlene Luedke - Mrs. Ramon (ep16) *Christoff Lundgren - Tweaker (ep3) *Travis MacDonald - Tat Man (ep6) *Lisa MacFadden - Anne (ep53) *Jenn MacLean-Angus - Surgeon (ep15) *Henry J. Mah - Dealer (ep72) *Daniel Mallinson - Cop #4 (ep10), Officer Doyle (ep6) *Jonathan Maniraho - Maitre D' (ep49) *Robert Mann - Basil Nurblin (ep4) *Amitai Marmorstein - Kenny (ep72) *Zach Martin - Fire Fighter #1 (ep25) *Jonathan Mason - Sweaty Millennial (ep74) *Seiya Matsudo - Yakuza Leader (ep74) *Brian McBride - CPS Man (ep41) *Tyler McConachie - Co-Pilot (ep72) *Bill McNaughton - Jury Foreman (ep79) *Will E. McDonald - Truck Guard #1 (ep12) *Ryan McDonell - Weaver (ep71) *Jason McKinnon - Driver (ep21) *Elizabeth McLaughlin - Theresa Howard (ep3) *Mike McLeod - Shade (ep52) *Merren McMahon - Johanna (ep42) *Bethany McNab - Employee (ep49) *Scott McNeil - Julius (ep12) *Valerie McNicol - Caretaker (ep41) *Olena Medwid - Olga (ep56) *Zain Meghji - Announcer (ep29), Reporter (ep36) *Quynh Mi - Woman (ep11) *James Michalopoulos - Security Guard #1 (ep9) *David Milchard - Scientist (ep9) *Maxine Miller - Old Woman (ep19) *Sean Millington - Prison Gang Leader (ep80) *Al Miro - Thief #2 (ep18) *Atlin Vera Mitchell - Nina (ep19), Woman (ep86) *Mike Mitchell - Security Guard (ep5) *Jana Mitsoula - Cop #5 (ep10), Detective (ep3) *Tatiana Moldowan - Teenage Girl (ep56) *Paul Moniz De Sa - Jeweler (ep19) *Carl Montoya - Crook #1 (ep18) *Jack Moore - William Clayton (ep31) *Jaren Moore - Plumber (ep82) *Brynne Morrison - Patron #2 (ep39) *Kirby Morrow - Coach (ep27) *James Mowat - Thug #3 (ep36) *Crystal Mudry - Woman (ep12) *Bri Neal - Head Cheerleader (ep57) *James Neate - Lazarus (ep57) *Peter New - Widgick (ep8) *Dagan Nish - Junkie (ep1) *Adele Noronha - Nurse #1 (ep1) *Martin Novotny - Hannibal Bates *Adam O'Neill - Male Driver (ep70) *Austin Obiajunwa - Teammate #2 (ep27) *Gerald Paetz - Curtis (ep3) *Andre Pal - Officer Jerry (ep74) *Juliana Parreira - Pole Dancer (ep74) *Kat Pasion - Charity (ep74) *David Allan Pearson - Captain (ep31) *Blair Penner - Acolyte Craig *Scott Perrie - Husband (ep70) *Monice Peter - Police Officer #1 (ep17) *Gary Peterman - Security Guard #1 (ep72) *Gary Pettinger - Male Restaurant Patron (ep8) *Devin Pihlainen - Cute Guy (ep8) *Sean Poague - Accelerated Man (ep60) *James Ralph - Osgood Rathaway (ep10) *Briana Rayner - Receptionist (ep51) *Jesse Reid - Oswald Loomis (ep4) *Mathias Retamal - Daniel Burge (ep35) *Damien Revins - Stuart Holzman (ep58) *Oliver Rice - Erik Frye (ep85) *Michael Karl Richards - Cop #1 (ep10), Paulson (ep3) *Chad Riley - Foreman (ep50), Goon #2 (ep73), Security Guard #1 (ep34) *Suzanne Ristic - Tenant (ep2) *Sean Owen Roberts - Clay Stanley (ep35) *Chris Robson - Tech #1 (ep30) *Patrick Roccas - Prison Guard (ep2) *Conor Roche - Guard #1 (ep32) *Sasha Rojen - Young Iris West (eps67-74) *Chris Rosamond - Thug #1 (ep4) *Gili Roskies - Patron (ep63) *Troy Rudolph - Paramedic #2 (ep1) *William Samples - Mr. Vandervoort (ep33) *Jeff Sanca - Security Guard #2 (ep34), Star Labs Security Guard (ep37) *Bernadette Saquibal - Veronica Dale (ep84) *Lydia Sarks - Female Client (ep73) *Anja Savcic - Young Mother (ep8) *Bodhi Scarborough - Chad (ep72) *Frederick Schmidt - Metallo-X (Earth X; ep77) *Jeremy Schuetze - Rob *Eli Shapera - Bully #1 (ep1) *Anthony Shim - Police Officer #2 (ep17) *Tristan Shire - Bartender (ep12) *Lee Shorten - Executive Staffer (ep10) *Alan Silverman - Consigliere (ep16) *Carmela Sison - Nurse Beth (ep65) *Michael St. John Smith - Harbor Police Chief (ep31) *Natalie Smith - Pretty Woman (ep8) *Taylor St. Pierre - Acolyte (ep53) *Hugo Steele - Security Guard #1 (ep4) *Micah Steinke - Nazi Soldier #1 (ep77) *Joel Stephanson - Blimp Pilot (ep81) *J. Douglas Stewart - Fire Chief (ep12) *Dana Stoutenburg - Naomi Norris (ep80) *Sylvesta Stuart - Technician (ep38) *Mark Sweatman - Norvok *Koshiki Tanaka - Nurse (ep85) *Darla Taylor - Tour Guide (ep25) *Zenaida Telfair - Nurse (ep49) *Ronald Patrick Thompson - Samaritan (ep2) *Tiffani Timms - Reporter #1 (ep76), Tiffany Smith (ep79) *Jerry Trimble Jr. - Marcus Stockheimer (ep12) *Tracy Trueman - Dr. Foster (ep75) *Dimitri Tsoy - Uniformed Cop (ep47) *Aliza Vellani - Sheila Agnani (ep71) *Mikael Vierge - Crucifer (ep86) *Chantal Bui Viet - Danielle (ep55) *Marshall Virtue - TSA Agent (ep19) *Quinnie Vu - Bank Teller (ep79) *Boyan Vukelic - Kendall (ep24) *Shayn Walker - Police Armorer (ep75) *Barbara Wallace - Grandma Bates (ep19) *Cameron Waters - Drunk Steve (ep74) *Chris Webb - Crininal Driver (ep43), Trusting Man Face (ep19) *Christiaan Westerveld - Mugger *Daniel Whittaker - Uber Driver (ep72) *Seth Whittaker - Security Guard (ep2) *Cainan Wiebe - Teammate #1 (ep27) *Theo Wiersma - Karaoke Bar Patron (ep12) *Logan Williams - Young Barry Allen *Rhys Williams - Man (ep45) *Andrew Robert Wilson - Chinese Food Delivery Man (ep80) *Klarc Wilson - Officer Jones (ep84) *Joel Wirkkunen - Bus Driver (ep87) *Benjamin Wise - Mugger (ep3) *Eduard Witzke - Robber (ep80) *Lucas Wolf - Thug #3 (ep4) *Theresa Wong - Lindsay Kang (ep18) *Dean Wunsch - Businessman (ep75) *Mathew Yanagiya - Man (ep12) *James Yi - Lead Scientist (ep14) *Brendon Zub - Kyle (ep1) Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV Series